


Equius: Be one sweep.

by Seamus_McSeamus



Series: Equius [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_McSeamus/pseuds/Seamus_McSeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were easy, back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: Be one sweep.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the beginning of a new project or it may just be a stand-alone thing; either way, all my stuff about Equius will be in one series from now on. I like to write him young.

> Your name is Equius Zahhak, but if someone asked you they would think it were Ekwiss Zaak.

That's because your teeth are still coming in, sharp, jagged, and perfect for skinning things alive. You've bitten your own tongue more than once, and that's how you got proof that you're nobility when all you had to go on before was Aurthour's word.

Not that you don't trust him, of course. He's your lusus and you love him. He's the best lusus around, really, and how lucky are you to have him. He's a lot better than that huge thing across the canyon that thrashes about and makes your neighbor sit in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest.

You like her, you think. She's nice. And imaginative ("eemaginatiff"). She wears glasses and always looks straight at you when she's talking, which makes you feel a little weird and want to brush your hair in front of your eyes.

It's one of those nights where the thing in the canyon is louder than normal and its legs (it has more than four, you've realized) are raising up weird thin dust clouds.

You ask Aurthour (he says you don't need to ask, you'll never need to ask) to take you across the new bridge to see your neighbor. He pulls you up on his back and takes you over ("Don't squeeze so tightly, young master") and you see her again, and you like to think that you've got enough teeth at this point to show her a good smile.


End file.
